


A New Technique

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Erotica, F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW, Smut, Whips, unconventional roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: When Dean and You are having trouble conceiving, your doctor recommends trying something new.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 29
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	A New Technique

“We’ve tried everything. Please, we aren’t sure what’s wrong.” Dean’s voice was exasperated as he tried to explain your level of desperation to the fertility specialist.  
“Well some times there is not an actual issue, so much as a necessary change of pace.” The doctor handed a pamphlet to Dean. “It’s unconventional, to say the least. But we have seen some success, and you might even decide that you like it.”  
The two of you drove off from the doctor’s office feeling unsure. The idea was something that neither of you had ever considered. How could you. It went against everything that you had been raise to believe.  
“Are we going to try this?” your alpha asked as he parked the Impala in the garage. Sam was away, his and Dean’s ruts were pretty well synchronized, and having them together during that time was never a good idea.  
“Why not.” You were going for confidence, but a timid squeak was all that you uttered. Dean laughed lightly, then gave you the keys to his car.  
“I love you, ‘Mega.” He turned and kissed your forehead.  
“I know.” You responded, before he left the car with you begrudgingly.  
You left and drove to a store you had never been to before. When you looked around confused, the ladies that worked their came over and helped you. You left feeling like a slightly different person.  
“Dean Winchester!” You called out with as much bravado as you could muster. “Get in here!”  
Dean came sprinting into the room and nearly fell on his face as he saw you. A black halter corset wrapped around your middle snuggly and snapped to a pair of fishnets over your matching panties.  
“What took you so long, Alpha?” You casually let the lashes on the whip sway. Dean whimpered in anticipation, and you cracked the whip. “I asked you a question.”  
“Sorry, ‘Mega. I promise not to take so long next time you ask me to come.” The corner of his lips quirked up in a smile, and you struggled to maintain your composure with his bad pun.”  
“You need to lay on that bed over there. I think you have been naughty. I’ve seen you jacking off when you think I’m not going to notice.” Dean scurried out of his clothes and to the bed. “You are supposed to be getting me pregnant, not wasting yourself on your hand.” You stopped talking and looked Dean over appraisingly. “How am I doing?” You whispered, your demeanor changing visibly.  
“Your fucking sexy as hell.” Dean grinned, giving you a thumbs up, before you went back to your appropriate roles.  
“Now then, are you going to do what I ask you to do this time, Alpha? Are you going to put those pups inside me? Or am I going to have to use this?” You came along side the bed and let the lashes brush over Dean’s balls and cock. His body arched up off the bed at the contact, showing you he was strung out and hopeful.  
“Whatever you ask of me Omega.” He groaned pitifully.  
“Grab that lube over there.” You pointed with your free hand.  
Two months later  
“So?” Your Alpha stood outside the door, wearing a hole in the ground with his pacing.  
“It takes two minutes, you know.” You were just as amped as he was though. “It’s only been one cycle maybe it…” You words trailed as the second blue line showed up instantly dark.  
“”Mega? What were you saying?” Dean came in through the door to check on you.  
“It’s positive.” You whispered in shock.  
“Fuck Omega. I need to knot you.” He came rushing over to you with his arms outstretched, but you put your hand up to stop him.  
“Actually,” You demeanor changed as you put the test on the sink. “I think you can thank me first. For all my hard work in breaking you in. Kneel.” You commanded.


End file.
